


The Midnight Flight of Birds [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfic (tinypinkmouse)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Multi, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-29
Updated: 2012-04-29
Packaged: 2017-11-04 12:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/393968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Seriously?" El doesn't even try to suppress her laughter when he tells her about finally meeting him face to face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Midnight Flight of Birds [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Midnight Flight of Birds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/78954) by [sageness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageness/pseuds/sageness). 



Available for streaming at [tindeck.com](http://tindeck.com/listen/pqvn)

Download: [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/midnight-flight-of-birds) | 25.4 MB | 27:50


End file.
